ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney INFINITY: Endgame
Disney INFINITY: Endgame is an upcoming 2019 American superhero film based on the video game Disney INFINITY, produced by Walt Disney Pictures, Pixar Animation Studios and Lucasfilm Ltd., and set for distribution by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It is set to be the direct sequel to 2018's Disney INFINITY: Galactic War. The film is directed by Don Hall and Chris Williams with a screenplay by Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely and features an ensemble cast of actors from previous Disney films, including Scott Weinger, Craig T. Nelson, Joaquin Phoenix, Tate Donovan, Ming-Na Wen, Michael J. Fox, Tom Hulce, Dave Foley, Ginnifer Goodwin, Ashley Eckstein, Moira Kelly, Steven Blum, and Ian McDiarmid. The film was announced in October 2014 as Disney INFINITY - Part II. Hall and Williams came on board to direct in April 2015, and by May, Markus and McFeely signed on to script the film. In July 2016, Walt Disney Pictures removed the title, referring to it simply as Untitled Disney INFINITY film. Filming began in August 2017 at Pinewood Atlanta Studios in Fayette County, Georgia, shooting back-to-back with Galactic War, and ended in January 2018. Additional filming took place in the Downtown Atlanta and Metro Atlanta areas and New York. The title was revealed in December 2018. The film held its world premiere on April 22nd 2019 at the Los Angeles Convention Center and was released four days later on April 26 in IMAX and 3D. Premise After half of all life in the universe was killed due to the actions of Emperor Sheev Palpatine in Disney INFINITY: Galactic War, the remaining Jedis, Supers and their allies must reassemble to revert those actions in one final stand. Plot Three weeks after Sheev Palpatine, Emperor of the Galactic Empire, uses the Infinity Holocrons to kill half of all life across the universe, Judy Hopps rescues Ahsoka Tano and Aladdin from deep space.As depicted in the 2018 film Disney INFINITY: Galactic War. They return to Earth and join Fa Mulan, Kenai, Bob Parr, Zeb, Hercules, Princess Jasmine, and Quasimodo. The group finds Palpatine so they can take the Infinity Holocrons and reverse his actions, but he has already destroyed them to prevent further use. Hercules angrily decapitates Palpatine. Five years later, Flik escapes from the "Flaming Death" acting performance in P.T. Flea's circus and finds Mulan and Parr at their compound. Only five hours have passed for Flik instead of years, and he theorizes that they can perform time travel. The three propose to Aladdin—now raising a daughter, Morgan, with wife Jasmine—that they retrieve the Holocron Gauntlet from the past and use them to revert Palpatine's actions in the present. Aladdin dismisses Flik's theory and rejects the proposal out of fear of losing Morgan, but relents after reflecting upon the loss of the disintegrated Hiro Hamada. Aladdin designs a device to stabilize time travel. Mulan finds Milo Thatch, who has become a vigilante in his grief at the loss of his family, and he returns to the compound with her. The reunited heroes split into several groups for their mission. Kenai, Parr, Flik, and Aladdin time travel to the battle of Metroville in 2004. Kenai visits the Cave of Wonders and convinces Jafar to give him the Time Holocron. He warns him of the consequences of removing the Infinity Holocrons from the past, and Kenai promises to return them. Parr overcomes undercover Galactic Federation agents and his 2004 self to retrieve the Mind Holocron, but Flik and Aladdin's attempt to steal the Space Holocron fails and Hades escapes with it. Parr and Aladdin use the last of their size-altering genie lamps to travel to the invasion of grasshoppers at Ant Island in 1998. They steal an earlier version of the Space Holocron there, as well as vials of the genie lamps from Mr. Soil so they can return to the present. Meanwhile, Zeb and Hercules time travel to Mount Olympus in 1997 to retrieve the Reality Holocron from Hera, and Hercules obtains a past version of his hammer, Mjolnir. Elsewhere, Thatch and Mulan time travel to Ryloth in 2015 and learn from the Soul Holocron's keeper, Darth Maul, that it can only be retrieved by sacrificing that which they love. Mulan sacrifices herself so that Thatch can be reunited with his family. On Lothal, also in 2015, Ahsoka and Quasimodo steal the Power Holocron before Ezra Bridger can. Quasimodo returns to the present with the Power Holocron, but Ahsoka is unable to after her cybernetic implants interface with those of her 2015 self. Through this connection, the Palpatine of that time learns of present-day events and sends the 2015 version of Ahsoka to the present. With all the Infinity Holcrons collected, Kenai uses them to restore everyone that Palpatine disintegrated. The 2015 Ahsoka uses the time machine to transport Palpatine and his Star Destroyer to the present day, and he attacks the heroes' compound. Parr, Hercules and Aladdin confront Palpatine, and Parr proves worthy to wield Mjolnir. Palpatine overpowers all of them, then summons the Inquisitorius and his armed forces of Star Destroyers, TIE Fighters, stormtroopers, hyenas, cybernetic pirates, and battle droids to lay siege to Earth. Present-day Ahsoka convinces the 2015 version of Hera Syndulla to turn on Palpatine, and kills the 2015 version of herself. After being restored, Genie transports all the other allies who have been restored, along with his fellow sorcerers, Supers, Jasmine, the crew of the Ghost, several other Jedis, and the armies of Mount Olympus and the Pride Lands, to the compound to fight the Galactic Empire. During the battle, Aladdin retrieves and activates the Infinity Holocrons, disintegrating Palpatine and his army, finally killing him once and for all, but mortally wounding himself in the process. Before he dies, Aladdin says goodbye to Genie, Hiro and Jasmine. Following a funeral for Aladdin, Hercules appoints Megara as the new queen of the New Mount Olympus and joins the crew of the Ghost, where Ezra is determined to search for Hera. Parr returns the Infinity Holcrons and Mjolnir to their original places in time and chooses to return to the 1960s to live out the rest of his life in the past with Helen Parr. In the present, an elderly Parr passes his original costume to Peter Pan. Cast * Scott Weinger as Aladdin: A former street child and thief, who ends up becoming the prince of Agrabah after meeting Jasmine in the streets and being recruited by Jafar to retrieve the magical lamp from the Cave of Wonders. * Craig T. Nelson as Bob Parr / Mr. Incredible: A Super and the patriarch of the Parr family, possessing super-strength and limited invulnerability. * Joaquin Phoenix as Kenai: The younger brother of Sitka and Denahi. After he needlessly killed a bear, he was turned into one himself to teach him to see another's eyes, feel through another's heart, and discovered the true meaning of brotherhood. * Tate Donovan as Hercules: The king of Mount Olympus, based on the mythological Heracles, best known under the Roman spelling Hercules. Hercules now wields a mystical ax known as Stormbreaker and becomes the drunken and fat leader of the New Mount Olympus. * Ming-Na Wen as Fa Mulan / Ping: A young girl, who is willing to give up her life to save her father, Fa Zhou, and entered the Chinese army as a man named Ping. * Michael J. Fox as Milo Thatch: A linguist and cartographer at the Smithsonian, who was recruited to decipher The Shepherd's Journal while directing an expedition to Atlantis. * Tom Hulce as Quasimodo: Notre Dame Cathedral's hunchbacked bell ringer, who dreams of seeing life outside the bell tower. * Dave Foley as Flik: An inventive, but mostly accident-prone, ant, who brought "circus" bugs to fight off the grasshoppers from his colony. * Ginnifer Goodwin as Officer Judy Hopps: An optimistic rabbit from Bunnyburrow, who is a newly appointed member of the Zootopia Police Department assigned to the 1st Precinct. * Ashley Eckstein as Ahsoka Tano: A Togruta and former Padawan of Anakin Skywalker, who left the Jedi Order out of disillusionment during the Clone Wars. * Moira Kelly as Nala: The queen of the Pride Lands and Simba's widowed wife. * B.D. Wong as Captain Li Shang: A highly capable leader with a dedication to his cause to match. * John Rhys-Davies as Cassim: Aladdin's father. * Steven Blum as Garazeb 'Zeb' Orrelios: A Lasat honor guard, which responded by committing a genocide campaign against them. * Linda Larkin as Princess Jasmine: The rebellious princess of Agrabah and Aladdin's wife. * Ian McDiarmid as Chancellor Sheev Palpatine / Darth Sidious: The Emperor of the Galactic Empire, having orchestrated his rise to power as Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic along with engineering the Clone Wars and the removal of the Jedi Order once the war ends and he restructures the Republic into the Empire. He has collected the Infinity Holocrons with an infinity gauntlet that "re-balanced the universe". In addition to providing the voice for the character, McDiarmid performed motion capture on set. Additionally, several actors whose characters were killed during or due to the events of Galactic War reprise their roles in Endgame, including Dan Castellaneta as Genie, Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada / Steel-Scorpion, Matthew Broderick as Simba, Paige O'Hara as Belle, Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan / Gazerbeam, Jason Lee as Buddy Pine / Syndrome, James Woods as Hades, Tiya Sircar as Sabine Wren, Freddie Prinze, Jr. as Kanan Jarrus, Vanessa Marshall as Hera Syndulla, Taylor Gray as Ezra Bridger, Neve Campbell as Kiara, Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Queen Atta, Jason Isaacs as the Grand Inquisitor, Dave Filoni as Chopper, Brad Bird as Edna Mode, Samuel L. Jackson as Lucius Best, Robbie Daymond as the Eighth Brother, and Philip Anthony-Rodriguez as the Fifth Brother. Angela Bassett and Andy Serkis replace the late Phyllis Diller and Roddy McDowall as the voices of the Queen and Mr. Soil from A Bug's Life. However, the Seventh Sister does not have any speaking lines, and Sarah Michelle Gellar is not credited for reprising the role. Reprising their roles from past Disney films are Susan Egan as Megara, Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde, Alfre Woodard as Sarabi (in which she returned from the live-action remake of The Lion King), Isabella Rossellini as Ambassador Henrietta Selick, Samantha Eggar as Hera, Jonathan Freeman as Jafar, Zack Shada as Hakeem, Cree Summer as Kidagakash Nedakh, Holly Hunter as Helen Parr, Martin Short as B.E.N., Jeff Bennett as the Sultan, Lisa Kudrow as Aphrodite, Damon Wayans Jr. as Wasabi, Maya Rudolph as Aunt Cass, Ross Marquand as Darth Maul, Bob Odenkirk as Winston Deavor, Catherine Keener as Evelyn Deavor / Screenslaver, and Sophia Bush as Voyd. W. Morgan Sheppard has a posthumous voice role as Erik Hellstrom, a competitor to Preston B. Whitmore from Iceland who opposes Thatch.Sheppard reprised his role as that character from Atlantis: Milo's Return. This marks his last role in a animated film shortly after his death on January 2019. Emma Fuhrmann voices an older Dot, a friend of Flik. Katherine Langford was announced to have been cast in an undisclosed role, but does not appear in the film. Marvel Comics co-creator Stan Lee has a posthumous cameo in the film, appearing digitally de-aged as an ant worker in 1998; this is his final cameo appearance in a Disney animated film. Production W.I.P. Music Alan Silvestri was confirmed to return composing the film's score as he did for Galactic War. For the Japanese Version, JAM Project would perform a variation of Transformers EVO. as "Disney Legends EVO.", with an Anime/Tokusatsu-style opening for the Japanese release with that song. Marketing Release On 22nd April 2019, the film premiered at the Los Angeles Convention Center. Four days later, it was released in the USA, and it is set to be released on May 3rd in the UK. Reception Critical response On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds a 96% approval rating based on 271 reviews, with an average rating of 8.21/10. The website's critical consensus reads, "Exciting, entertaining, and emotionally impactful, Disney Infinity: Endgame does whatever it takes to deliver a satisfying finale to Disney's epic Infinity Saga." Metacritic, which uses a weighted average, assigned the film a score of 78 out of 100, based on 51 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Transcript See also: Disney INFINITY: Endgame/Transcript See also * Avengers: Infinity Resolutions References Category:WindowsMyers2018's ideas Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Post-apocalyptic films Category:Films set in New York City Category:Aladdin Category:Hercules Category:Brother Bear Category:The Incredibles Category:Mulan Category:Atlantis Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Category:Big Hero 6 Category:The Lion King Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Peter Pan Category:Star Wars Category:Zootopia Category:Lucasfilm Ltd. Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Superhero films Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Infinity War Category:Under Construction Category:2019 Films Category:Spoilers Category:Time Travel Category:Films with motion capture